QHPS Eve de Black Cat caía en To love ru
by El Luisto
Summary: En el secuestro de Eve fue usada para el proyecto Adán, pero algo sale mal, Eve es transportada a un mundo paralelo donde conoce a Yami conocida como Konjikio no Yami. Al conocerla Eve se acerca en el mismo día, así enpesando una hermandad y amistad de 2 chicas trans que a lo largo se conocen, como la misma persona pero a su vez diferentes de si.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos como están, esta es mi primera teoría de. Que hubiera, pasado si, Eva de gato negro, caía en amar ru, espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes de, gato negro y to love ru no me pertenece, le doy todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores y creadores este fanfic esta echo para entretener.**

 **Capítulo 1 hermanas.**

 **TU ERES YO.**

En medio de la batalla del proyecto Adán, donde Eva era el núcleo central, pensó que su tiempo había terminado, que no podía hacer nada más que una chica de 11 años, con una delicadeza con un estilo de color banco al estilo lolita.

Una chica increíblemente bella y de baja estatura, de color amarillo y de ojos amarillos. Ella en ocasiones usa ropa estilo lolita gótica de color negro que lo usa para la batalla.

Sus medidas son 75-52-77.

Había tenido una infancia duradera en la que solo conocía el término demoníaco, o se decía a sí mismo que jugaba al gato y al ratón, donde su papel era el gato y tenía que asesinar a su presa, en este caso el ratón.

Hasta que todo cambio.

Escena retrospectiva

En una noche donde la luna se alumbraba con tal esplendor, solo pudo ver, una persona que se había venido para arrebatar su vida, pero todo cambio con la llegada de un hombre de traje blanco, con una corbata negra, una camisa celeste y un sombrero blanco con detalle negro en el mismo que se interponía entre ella y su verdugo.

Fin de Flashback

Saliendo de su pensamiento, Eve tenía la esperanza, de que vendría por ella, como todas las personas que conocían el tiempo de su viaje, se peleaban por rescatarla, incluso se dio cuenta de que era una mujer conocida como Tearju Lunatique.

A quien nunca conoció, pero sí le gustaba su cabello rubio al igual que ella con la diferencia de edad y color de los ojos.

Al igual que los últimos perdieron, no se soportó, se culpaba de que no hubiera existido nada de esto pasado.

Eve ... Eve me escuchas, maldición no puedo hacer nada para alcanzarla -era los lamentos en su tono de hablar, hasta escuchar otra voz diferente.

Sven ... Sven, una voz más joven se ha notado, no sabía cómo era la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Esas voces Otou - san, Train - kun, "están bien eso, eso me pone muy feliz" eran los pensamientos de la oji ámbar.

Tren, dime puedes destruir el generador. No, pero si puedo sacarla de aquí con solo un disparado.

Dime que quieres decir acaso planeas matarla, él fue interrumpido de golpe, te equivocas Sven no planeo hacer una tontería, para mí, Eva, es ... es alguien a quien debo proteger.

Sven, escucha bien esto, Tearju Lunatique, dijo que la única manera de detener el proyecto Adán y salvar a Eva, es destruir la conexión de esta máquina, así, de esta todo terminara, pero.

Pero que, entrene a las palabas del hombre adulto, llenas de preocupación, de que, si algo fallara, perdería a su hija.

Él se había acostumbrado a la sonrisa, que miraba en su rostro cada día, no se creía que todo saldría bien en eso, la angustia del chico de su lado.

Yo no sé qué hacer, desde que era un niño tuve que hacerme un fuerte para cumplir mi objetivo, no teníamos que perder por alguien que aprecio por una tercera vez.

Entrena acaso tu a Eva. Tú la quieres verdad.

Sven yo, snif snif la ama sollozó, la amo, pero no quería decirlo en esta circunstancia, desde que el momento en que la vi, creí que solo debería seguir órdenes con la organización de Chronos, pero tu apareciste.

Escena retrospectiva.

Puedo ver a un chico En sus tiempos con Cronos, una aparejada a sus adversarios con una gabardina larga y negra, trinchera desgastada sobre una camisa negra, y un pantalón negro para cubrir su imagen de manera conveniente y adecuada. En general, su aspecto es perfecto para su sobrenombre gato negro.

Con su pelo castaño erizado, sus poderosos golpes, los ojos entrecerrados de gato de oro.

El solo miraba. A la chica frente a él, apuntando con su arma a la joven rubia frente a él, un hombre de traje blanco se interpone en su objetivo, en ese momento al tener su dedo índice en el gatillo, recuerda a una chica que lo conoce en la noche mientras bebía una botella de leche.

?: solo tú, decide cómo usar tu arma, solo tú sabes que debes- ella lo dijo con una mirada asociada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo yo decido. Ummmm

Fin del Flashback.

Después de tranquilizarse, el oji oro solo dijo con un tono neutro, el único problema al romper la conexión es que todos los morimos, o que se cree un agujero gusano, pero no hay problema, la doctora Tearju Lunatique me dio esto.

Para que sirve eso pregunto Sven -Esto sirve para tomar datos de las partículas de tiempo del espacio esto ayudara a localizar a Eve y así tráela de vuelta, respondió el chico.

Bien confiadamente en ti Entrenar, estoy seguro que Eva confía también en ti, mar las cosas consoladoras del hombre llamado Sven.

Band fue el sonido de un disparo en la conexión del núcleo, tras eso se produjo un agujero gusano.

Entrene, envíe el dispositivo para enviar los datos a Tearju sensei era las palabras que leyó con voz de mando al oji oro.

Eva, no te preocupes, te localizaremos y traigas de vuelta de acuerdo, las palabras en la angustia del oji oro.

(Tren, tren, estar esperando no lo olvides, por favor, porque yo te a ... mo), fueron los pensamientos de la oscuridad antes de desaparecer del lugar en el que se encuentran.

Mientras tanto podemos ver en una de las otras dimensiones de mundos alternos, en un lote alejado de la ciudad, un chico de pelo naranja, ojos marrones, con una piel ligeramente bronceada, de nombre, Yuuki, Rito, interfiriendo en el ataque de un sapo espacial, que se dirigió a una chica increíblemente hermosa y de baja estatura, de color de pelo amarillo y de ojos rojos. Un atuendo al estilo lolita gótica de color negro ajustado a su cuerpo conocido como Konjikio no Yami de 14 - 15 anos de edad.

Nota del autor: para los que hemos visto la serie para amar ru sabrán que significa. Pero para los que no se traduce una oscuridad dorada.

El ataque que había recibido lo dejo en color azul celeste con rayas blancas verticales.

¿? Huaaaa pero que, maldito sapo como que se deja querer desnudar a Yami y Lala. En eso el sapo saca su lengua larga y golpea al oji marrón uarrr maldito.

En ese momento una adolescente muy atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle, ojos verdes esmeralda, curvilínea y con frecuencia se refiere a la figura tan perfecta. Su característica más distintiva es su cola que se extiende hacia abajo desde la base de la espalda. Su cola es larga, delgada y terminada con un triángulo plano que asemeja más a un corazón. Con su traje de robot, Peke, en lo que solo se puede llamar una versión ampliada de Peke sí mismo.

Salta hacia la cabeza del sapo espacial, donde se encuentra uno de los personajes que quieran casarse con ella solo para llegar al poder y ser el rey del universo.

Cuando la peli rosa alcanza su objetivo después de una serie de golpes y patadas haciéndolo caer en el suelo del lote del baldío.

Le ordené que se aleje de ella, porque ya está comprometida con Rito y que si no lo tiene ella avisara a su padre quien es el rey debiluke.

No, no, no lo permitiré, no dejare que un simple terrícola, tenga todo lo que yo me merezco. Eran las palabras llenas de avaricia por haber perdido el derecho como si perteneciera.

Para su sorpresa, una cuchilla posa en su garganta haciéndolo temblar. Eso no es lo que me dijiste, que dice que la información del objetivo debe ser así, no solo eso también me engaña y está conforme con eso me atacas, mostrando tus verdaderas intenciones de codicioso de poder. Decía la palada amarillenta con la voz muerta, mientras que otro mechón de cabello se transforma en una cuchilla y se ponía al costado del ser espacial.

No es, dicen mientras tragaba saliva, no es lo que crees leer mientras empezaba a sudar a yeguas.

Príncipe Lala, si Yami chan, -llama a zastin y que lo lleve a la prisión espacial, de acuerdo.

zastin, princesa Lala, es usted, alguien de quien debe hacer cargo, si de quien se trata, es verdad se trata Konjikio no Yami. Noooo, ella es mi amiga. ¡QUEEEE ...! Su amiga, si, entonces de quién debo hacer la carga, se trata del sapo espacial de venir venir.

Iré de inmediato Lala-sama, de acuerdo zastin, te espararemos.

NO, permitiré que me atrape mientras viva, en ese instante aparece una nave elevándolo de la superficie terrestre.

Ese maldito esta escapado, dijo el chico oji marrón enojado sin pensarlo salió corriendo no espera Rito intervino la peli rosa, está bien Lala. Pero para la sorpresa del chico y las chicas una luz resplandece en el cielo en ese instante, se apreció como la nave de cierto individuo, la caída de la atmósfera por la interferencia del sistema.

Una chica, los rayos se vengan a dañar si tienen contacto con el suelo, al aguacate y al marrón, a la venta en la carrera oyaaaa ... la atrapa con un rápido barrido en el suelo, toma la chica en los brazos usando su cuerpo como amortiguan el cuerpo femenino

Al levantar su rostro, y fijarse en la chica, se sorprende y de un asombro grita Yaamiiiiii saannn. Queeee era la impresión de la peli rosa, Rito acaso dijiste Yami, pero Yami-. chan se encuentra aquí.

Que, qué significa esto, debe ser una broma, era las palabras incrédulas de la peli rubia.

Al ver, a la chiva en los brazos del oji marrón escucharon un susurro "yo ... yo también te amo el tren". Esto sorprendió a los demás dejándolos en shock, pero más a Yami ya que ella nunca sintió cariño por nadie, que era una asesina, y eso le dificultó si entrara en una relación.

Después de la llegada de Zastin, y arrestar a alguien ser corrupto, todos los que notarán como palidecen, al encontrarse con sus Konjikio no Yami desde su punto de vista.

Lala Rito y Yami explicaron la situación de la persona semejante a la peli rubia.

Entiendo entonces no es la yami que conocemos, pero sí parece, pero viéndolo bien ella se hizo más agradable ... no pudo terminar de decir lo que queríamos al ver como una cuchilla se aproximaba a él.

Solo para dejarlo en claro, odio a los pervertidos con una semblante de rabia y cólera mientras se mira en su rostro.

Queee, no seas insegura, me refieres a que ella tiene una calidez que no posees, es como si quisiera protegerla por una extraña sensación. Decía zastin en defensa suya.

Bueno, deja las preguntas para después este lugar, se siente un poco inseguro para cuando ella despierte, Lala podría. Si rito Peke por favor, -de acuerdo Lala- sama vistiendo un Rito con el uniforme de la escuela, Lala -sama si Peke, la chica inconsciente también.

Ahora que las mencionas, por favor, en esto, se dan cuenta de la apariencia de la chica inconsciente, sonrojando un Rito en el acto, que la vio, el sujetador de la chica, que pasa Rito pregunta, Lala con interés, poniéndose a la altura que se Rito mientras cargaba a la chica en sus brazos, pero sí da cuenta de algo.

Yami, no, no es lo que crees, y así ella convierte su cabello en un gran puño al momento mientras dice, odio a los pervertidos.

Tras un tiempo, al llegar a la casa de la familia Yuuki recibe una niña de ojos marrones, cerca del amarillo, tiene el cabello de color castaño y largo, es de estatura media y tiene la piel limpia, lleva casi siempre una coleta en el pelo de nombre Mikan hermana menor de Rito.

Hola oni -cha, sabes qué hora es, me tenias preocupada. Lo siento Mikan pasó algunas cosas, y ella bueno, como decírtelo, cayó desde el cielo.

Llamare a un pediatra, no detente no lo hagas, es la vedad elogió el oji marrón con suplica, bien cuéntame todo lo que sucedió. Y así le contaron todo con lujo de detalle, ya veo entonces no hijo malas chicas.

Bien, ya todo dicho iré a preparar la cena. Te ayudo de acuerdo oni-chan, tampoco, Lala tu espera por favor, pero Rito, quiero que cuides de ellas por favor. De acuerdo con la peli rosada con alegría.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, como la chica inconsciente se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue despertar, fue ver a Zastin y decir Otou-san. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esto, por otro lado, Zastin se había desmayado de la impresión.

No es Otou-san me equivoqué todos los que vieron como la chica tenía la mirada baja, se veía como el otro cubículo de su rostro. Y una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Oye, es ... estas bien pregunto el oji marrón con preocupación, tal vez no se puede hacer mucho, pero, podrías contarnos que te sucedió.

Bueno como empiezo mi nombre es Eve, fui separada y usada para el núcleo, del proyecto Adán, lo último que recuerdo es que, para mí, que me falta el flujo de energía que alimentaba al sistema.

Por cierto, es posible encontrar esto junto a ti, por lo que veo, es un tipo de transmisor dimensional, espacio temporal.

Eso, que es seguro, es seguro para la vida, por cierto, como las llamas, es cierto, mi nombre es Lala Debiluke jejejeje, encantada de conocerte y como sabe lo que es, pregunto la oji, ámbar con interés.

Bueno, yo soy una gran inventora dijo que con una sonrisa mientras que una voz en cierto Lala-sama es una gran inventora de todo el universo, la busca para construir todo tipo de armas, aunque a ella no le gusta.

Ese, ese, broche, hablo, que sorpresa manifiesta, mientras mostraba algo de impresión, por cierto, mi nombre es Peke.

Mucho gusto Peke-san, mi nombre es Yuuki Rito gusto en conocerte Eve-san, igual mente Rito san contesto mientras Hacia una reverencia.

El mío es Yuuki Mikan, soy la hermana menor de Rito, el gusto es mío volvió a responder mientras daba una ligera inclinación.

El mío es Zastin, por cierto, porque me llamaste Otou-san, disculpe si lo molesto solo lo confundí, por el color similar de su cabello.

A ya veo jajajaja, me sabe algo feliz, que no pasa nada, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, cual, es tu nombre, bueno me conocen cómo Konjikio no Yami, eres mi otro yo verdad.

A que te refieres, sabes lo que quiero decir, tú y tú eres armas trans, por la expresión de tus ojos puedo decir que, no tuve la misma suerte, a pesar de estar muy bien, nuestros actos fueron, distintos.

Por ejemplo: yo nunca conocí un solo sentido de lágrima, se tu nombre, en este universo tú la conociste y formaron un lazo.

Al escuchar esto, Yami transforma su parte en una cuchilla y se lanza, pero Eve se agacha y la abraza para sorpresa de todos.

Tranquila, cómo te sientes, estar sola sola, aumentar el sufrimiento, gusto en conocerte O ne -chan.

Pero, sabes, mientras este aquí, me gustaría, llenar ese vacío al menos un poco, me permitirías llenar ese vacío.

Después de estas palabras, se puede notar como Yami derrama una lagrima, sus ojos son la vida y el brillo que una vez se había perdido.

Bien hora de preparar la cena, te ayudo Mikan -san, solo llámame Mikan, por cierto Eve chan, sabes cocinar si, lo haces para Otou-san y Train, al haber dicho ese nombre, se sonroja, siendo notorio para todos que la miraron con sospecha.

Bueno, es hora de preparar la cena vamos Yami o ne-chan, conoces el dicho, el que no trabaja no viene.

(Creo que va ser duro tener una imo). Pensaba la oji roja con algo de miedo.

Continuará ...

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado y le den su apoyo a la teoría y no olviden suscribirse y denle enlace si les gusto.


	2. Capitulo 2

**En el capítulo anterior.**

Bien hora de preparar la cena, te ayudo Mikan –san, solo llámame Mikan, por cierto, Eve chan, sabes cocinar si, lo hacía para Otou-san y Train, al haber dicho ese nombre, se sonroja, siendo notorio para todos que la miraron con sospecha.

Bueno, es hora de preparar la cena vamos Yami one –chan, conoces el dicho, el que no trabaja no come.

(Creo que va ser duro tener una imouto). Pensaba la oji roja con algo de miedo.

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Conociéndonos un poco más.**

-Luego de preparar la cena junto a Mikan, me dispuse a mirar a cierta peli rosa, ella es realmente hermosa.

-Mi mente no da para más, hace un momento estaba en peligro, luego fui rescatada, por Otou-san y Train, pero ahora me encuentro con otra versión mía, para mi sorpresa, con la cual, solo resalte una teoría de nuestras diferencias.

-debo disculparme con Yami, no quise herir sus sentimientos, jamás pensé, que lo que dije sería muy perjudicial, cuando estemos solas, le explicare, que solo era una teoría que se me ocurrió, espero no se moleste, por otra parte, tengo que agradecerles por haberme cuidado mientras perdí el conocimiento.

-(Y lo más importante que hare a partir de ahora, dudo que este mundo tenga el mismo sistema de caza recompensas como en mi dimensión, y sobre todo no quiero abusar de la muestra de amabilidad que me han dado, pero que debo hacer) –eran los pensamientos de la oji ámbar que se encontraba cenando junto a los demás, en eso Mikan y Rito no sabían que pensaba Eve, así que le preguntaron qué pasaba, hasta que el mechón de una oji roja toca su hombro en forma de un dedo, ella estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

-que yo…yo, perdón, por no escucharlos –decía la oji ámbar con algo de inseguridad en su tono de voz –sucede algo, Eve –chan –decía Mikan tratando de calmar a la chica afligida –si a decir la verdad, no sé qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, tampoco sé cómo voy a sobrevivir en este mundo, no quisiera ser una carga para nadie siendo sincera –eran la respuesta, que solo pudo dar en cuestión en la que se encontraba.

Eve –chan no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte sabes –fue la interrupción de una persona que acababa de conocer, era Lala dando una sonrisa que resaltaba más su hermosura –en serio y como –respondió Eve algo esperanzada –fácil volvió a contestar Lala.

Zastin, si Lala –sama fue la contestación del hombre de cabello plateado –quiero que informes a mi padre, que contratare a Eve –chan y Yami –chan como guardaespaldas de la realeza –fue la orden dada al hombre que está sentado al lado de ella, para ser mas precisos, al extremo derecho, cerca de Yami como precaución de que no ataque a Lala.

Lala, se puede hacer eso –pregunto un chico preocupado por la respuesta del Rey Debiluke –no hay ningún problema Rito, con los informes, que se le dé a mi padre, no abra inconvenientes para eso, después de todo debemos proteger a Mikan –chan también, y además Yami podría inscribirse en la preparatoria en primer año, y si lo desean con el dinero que se les pague pueden establecer un negocio para sus necesidades también –era la respuesta de la peli rosa con gran confianza en sus palabras.

–Pero, e.…eso, no supondrá que nos interpongamos en su relación Princes Lala –interrumpió una oji roja –no te preocupes Yami –chan mi padre estará más tranquilo si tu estas de su parte que en su contra, además quieres estar cerca Eve –chan, verdad por ello esta es una gran oportunidad, qué opinas Eve –chan contesto la peli rosa con atribución.

–Yo la verdad no lo sé, –dijo la oji ámbar con incertidumbre –primero me gustaría que me conozcan, también me gustaría saber de ustedes no quiero ser un problema, por lo que, si eso ocurriera, no estaría nada feliz por eso –eran palabras ciertas, pero a la vez, se notaba la inseguridad de la oji ámbar.

Eve, no te preocupes –contesto Mikan –sabemos que tu situación es incierta, solo el hecho de estar aquí, en un lugar donde es diferente del tuyo es para perder la calma, pero tú no lo hiciste, nos mostraste una sonrisa, llenaste de humor el ambiente, supiste como dar consuelo a Yami –chan y te convertiste en su pequeña hermana, así que no estás sola –fueron las palabras de la menor de la familia Yuuki, para la oji ámbar.

-es cierto lo que dice Mikan, te apoyaremos y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites, "incluso pueden quedarse", aquí , aunque no sean guardianes de la nobleza, siempre pueden contar con nosotros –intervino un chico de oji marrón que estaba sentado al extremo izquierdo de la mesa, casi cerca de Eve, frente a él estaba Lala mostrándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento por el chico, en la forma de preocuparse por los demás, también se notaba la sonrisa de la Yuuki menor por tener un hermano considerado con la situación de las dos rubias.

–Eres una persona noble verdad, fue el cumplido de la oji ámbar –a que te refieres, fueron las palabras del oji marrón –debemos ayudarnos siempre que los demás lo necesiten – continuo el oji marrón con seguridad –está bien, ya que todo está decidido, cuiden de nosotras por favor –contesto Yami tomando la palabra con una leve inclinación junto a Eve –igualmente contestaron Rito/Lala/MiKan/Zastin.

Eve –chan, Yami –chan ¿quieren tomar un baño antes de dormir? –pregunto la Yuuki menor –sí, con todo lo que paso, me vendría bien tomar un baño, –respondió la oji ámbar –¡¿bienes Yami one –chan?! –exclamo la oji ámbar a la oji roja –s…si –respondió con tartamudeo ante la idea de estar desnuda frente a su imouto –mi regla es bañarme por lo menos una vez al día, como tu one –chan deb…de…¡debo lavarte, el cuerpo completo! Continuo la oji roja con sonrojo en su rostro, ante la idea del baño –¡no es necesario todo el cuerpo BAKA ONEeeee –CHAN –exclamo la oji ámbar.

–Mi imouto me odia –dijo afligida la oji roja –no te pongas así Yami one –chan, puedes lavarme el cuerpo, pero no te pongas así, pero a cambio yo también lo are entendido –propuso la oji ámbar. –Deberás ¿puedo hacerlo? –fue la pregunta de la oji roja.

En ese caso bañémonos todas juntas que les parece –propuso la peli rosa –¡vamos Peke! –respondió el sombrero, así quitando y revelando el atuendo que traía Eve, al momento de llegar a la dimensión de to love ru, mostrando una ligera transparencia, que mostraba su atuendo revelando así parte de su escote –pero que haces Lala, espera que llegue al baño, no lo hagas delante de los demás –regañaba el oji marrón a la chica por su error.

Eve –chan… lo siento… jejeje…-responde la peli rosa con nerviosismo ante el hecho, en eso se da cuenta Rito de la apariencia de la chica oji ámbar causándole un gran sonrojo evidente en su rostro, poniendo a Eve en una situación situación similar, que es notado por una oji roja, que alza su cabello en forma de puño y dándole de lleno en el rostro del chico exclamando –¿por queeeee?! –por qué odio a los pervertidos y "además no permitiré que mires de esa manera a mi imouto mientras este con vida" –fueron palabras de amenaza y convicción en ellas.

Así, es como vemos a Rito en el suelo, pensando - (debo tener cuidado de ahora en)- pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una conocida voz. –Oni–cha decía la Yuuki menor con decepción, mientras llevaba su mano derecha en la frente, con su cabeza en forma de negación, mientras tanto, Yami y Eve subían a la planta alta de la casa donde se encontraba el baño, disponiéndose a relajarse, por todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Mientras Eve, no dejaba de pensar en cómo no romper con la relación con Yami que acababa de formar.

Eve –fue lo único que escucho en su llamado –que pasa, Yami one –chan pregunto con curiosidad, dada a la forma en como la llamaron –dime te sientes bien, pasa algo, quieres preguntar sobre este mundo o quieres que duerma a tu lado –decía, mientras entraba al vestidor y se sacaba las correas de sus piernas, las botas, su braga y por último se disponía, a sacarse su atuendo de lolita gótica.

Yami –neeee -contesto la oji ámbar con timidez, mientras se sacaba su vestido blanco de cuerpo entero en el proceso, mientras se disponía a sacar su sujetador al igual que sus bragas, dejándolo en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Bien, dime que ocurre. –pregunto la oji roja con curiosidad mientras el agua de la regadera recorría el suave cabello de la chica.

-Yo… yooo lo siento… mucho –dijo la oji ámbar con tristeza en su voz –no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo –contesto Yami con calma –pero fue interrumpida –¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –exclamo la chica.

En eso Mikan que se disponía a dejar un cambio de ropa para sus invitadas, escucho el exclamo de Eve, poniendo atención, a la discusión de las hermanas rubias en su baño.

_yo lastime tus sentimientos –sollozo- no quise hacerte sentir mal lo siento, solo pensé como una tonta, no pensé que haría daño a alguien "preciado para mi"- ante eso Yami se sorprende, al escuchar la palabra preciado –fui descortés, e infantil –sollozó- si te refieres a lo ocurrido de esta tarde, no pasa nada –decía la oji roja mientras, caminaba a Eve –estabas en lo correcto, aunque me tomo de sorpresa lo que dijiste, también debo disculparme por atacarte, realmente debí haber perdido los estribos en ese momento.

-Pero sabes, ahora que lo pienso tu debiste sufrir, más que yo, -hablaba la oji roja pasando su mano por el mentón de la chica, alzándolo a su mirada cálida –no tienes que disculparte, o decirme que paso, mientras nos conozcamos más, de seguro llegaremos a confiar la una a la otra como verdaderas hermanas.

-Ahora, solo disfrutemos del baño –decía mientras la abrazaba y se dio cuenta de la situación de Eve, su cuerpo temblaba de frio por la noche y por qué la chica tampoco había entrado en contacto con el agua caliente de la regadera, pero no solo era eso, también nota lo insegura que se encontraba consigo misma al querer hablar del tema, le abrazo tan fuerte para mostrarle seguridad y dar calor a su cuerpo frio.

-Vamos imouto, deja de llorar y muéstrame esa sonrisa que alegra a la gente si –en ello la oji ámbar, mira a Yami a esos ojos rojos llenos de ternura dirigidos solo a ella y la abraza a con fuerza –gomenasaigomenasaigomenasai –decía sin dejar de abrazarla y llorar ante las palabras de la oji roja –dime, ya estás bien, verdad…. Decía con una sonrisa, mientras su derecha hacia un lado lo mechones de pelo rubio a un lado y acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica, mientras su otra mano le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bien ahora démonos un baño o –achuuu…

–¿Te encuentras bien… Yami one –chan?

–Si estoy bien ahora siéntate, -afirmo la oji roja -te lavare el cabello.

–Claro, pero, estas segura que ¿todo está bien? –pregunto algo insegura

–Si ahora siéntate, que si no me enojare de verdad

–¡haaiiiii!

Exclamo la oji ámbar con miedo, ante lo dicho por Yami. –jajajaja… Yami one –chan, me haces cosquillas; –¡¿en serio?! pregunto la oji roja –HAaiiii –afirmo la oji ámbar con alegría.

Mikan solo podía sonreír, por todo lo que sus invitadas progresaban en su relación de hermanas. Para ella no había nada más importante que su familia, pero ahora tenía más personas a su alrededor, era duro formar lazos con los demás, pero ahora su vida ha cambiado para bien.

Desde que llego Lala, todo era sorpresivo, conocer seres de otro mundo, personas de otra dimensión como Eve era posible que eso pasara, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que todo esto apenas comenzaba, que otras cosas más le prepararía la vida. Solo podía prepararse por lo venir.

Dio un respiro antes de levantar la voz, -Yami –san, Eve –san; –si –afirmaron las rubias al unísono –les dejo un cambio de ropa para la noche, no se queden tanto tiempo en la bañera o se resfriaran, entendido –respondió Eve, –muchas gracias Yuuki Mikan –contesto Yami.

-Cuando salgan les guiare a una habitación, las espero abajo chicas –y así salió del baño, en la mano llevaba un cesto de ropa usada por las chicas, pero algo le llamo la atención, el escote de Eve, era mucho más grande de medida copa B si no se equivocaba.

Con sonrojo abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a la lavadora y tratando de no pensar en lo que hizo, ya por si preocupada de no ser como su hermano Rito de pervertido.

Ya en la bañera se encontraba dos rubias, una de ellas abrazaba a la otra en su espalda en un silencio cómodo, hasta que alguien hablo.

-Dime Yami one –chan, ¿cómo sabias que Lala era una princesa? Pregunto la oji ámbar.

-Veamos, como decirlo yo soy una asesina –pero fue interrumpida –¿eres asesina?, ya veo, yo también lo era, no conocía nada del mundo exterior.

Flashback.

Un hombre de terno blanco con un sombrero que complementaba el traje, el diviso entre la multitud a un hombre de terno negro, camisa blanca, una corbata de color verde con lunares de color amarillos cuerpo robusto, cabello gris por la avanzada edad; en su mano derecha tenía una copa de vino rojo tinto, a su lado estaba a una chica rubia de estilo lolita de color negro que lo miraba directamente.

La chica rubia vio que el hombre los miraba, cruzando miradas, el hombre de traje blanco solo vio la presa de pollo en su mano izquierda, mientras la otra mano la tenía en su bolsillo, el la vio de nuevo con una mirada inexpresiva; vio la presa en su mano y de nuevo a la chica, sonrió y agito la presa en su mano en señal de dársela.

Pero la chica rubia solo giro la cabeza a su delantera, frunciendo el ceño en señal de enojo. –Que chica tan antipática – fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar, del hombre de traje blanco en respuesta as u gesto.

Fin del flashback.

-Je je, jejejeje eso Yami one –chan fue gracioso ahora que lo recuerdo, quizás fue el destino, esa noche el nuevo alcalde murió de una bala perdida, frente a todos los presentes y ante su prometida. –Explico la oji ámbar en los brazos de color pálido que rodeaban su cuello desde atrás.

-Dime imouto… ¿ese alcalde era una buena persona? –pregunto la oji roja –no, -negó la oji ámbar, él era un mafioso, asesino, traficante, buscado por la justicia que llego al poder de algún modo continuo la chica oji ámbar.

-Ya veo, yo soy una asesina, pero no mato gente inocente, solo aquellos que lo merecen y creen que todo les pertenece.

En eso mira a Eve que queda en silencio, vio como levanta su brazo al suyo, tomándolo gentilmente, con una sonrisa de admiración –eres increíble Yami one –chan salvar a quien lo necesita y proteger al débil, es como un súper héroe verdad.

-Eso creo, bien dime ¿ya te sientes mejor? -Pregunto la oji roja –sí, ya estoy mejor gracias Yami one –chan afirmo la oji ámbar.

-Bien salgamos de la bañera, no quiero te resfríes, además Mikan –san debe estar esperándonos –dijo la oji ámbar haciendo que Yami asienta, levantándose ella primera.

Al hacerlo, salió de la bañera luego la imito Eve siguiéndola atrás, cuando cruzaron la puerta vieron el cambio de ropa que les dejo la Yuuki menor, al secarse con la toalla Yami comparo su cuerpo con el de Eve, ella pudo apreciar que las proporciones de su imouto eran más notorias que los suyos.

Negando rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, vio que su hermana ya estaba vestida, ella usaba un pijama color rosa fuerte, resaltado su tersa piel –kawaiiii – fue lo único que expreso en el momento.

Pasa algo -pregunto la oji ámbar con curiosidad –no es nada nada –negó la oji roja al instante.

-Date prisa one –chan Mikan –san nos espera, seria irrespetuoso si la hacemos esperar – en ese instante la puerta se abre. Era un chico de cabello naranja, ojos marrones, llevaba puesto vestimenta casual –Yami –san, Eve –san Mikan dice que los futones están listos para… – fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe.

HAUUU ja…, se escucha mientras Yami tenía un puño formado con su cabello. -¡ODIO A LOS PERVERTIDOS! La razón del golpe, Yami estaba solo con la parte superior de un pijama lila claro, mientras solo llevaba en la parte superior unos pantis de color blanco.

 **Minutos antes.**

Estaba un oji marrón mirando la televisión tranquilamente, cuando la Yuuki menor le llamo la atención.

-Ritooo puedes avisar a Yami –san y Eve –san que ya están listos los futones en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Está bien iré en un minuto y les avisare contesto el oji marrón parándose del sofá en la sala de estar, cuando se disponía a subir los escalones –Rito no te olvides tocar la puerta entiendes, lo digo porque eres despistado, yo las veré en un momento, pero ahora iré a lavar la ropa de las chicas para que se seque mañana queda claro. Ordenó la Yuuki menor.

-NO te preocupes Mikan, tendré cuidado decía mientras subía a la segunda planta –(rayos, ni que fuera un niño de primaria o algo parecido mmm…, pero debo tener cuidado no quiero morir aún. Antes de eso debo confesarme a Sairejin o de lo contrario moriría de verdad).

Pensaba el chico antes de abrir la puerta y hablar -Yami –san, Eve –san, Mikan dice que los futones están listos para… -el chico quedo petrificado, ante él se encontraba 2 rubias iguales no se las podía distinguir una de la otra, lo peor es que se dio cuenta de que una de ellas no se había vestido por completo, sonrojándolo de sobre manera sin poder ocultar su clara timidez, paso segundo y nadie dijo nada hasta que solo pudo divisar un puño creado con cabello.

-ODIO A LOS PERVERTIDOS – fue lo único que logro escuchar, tras recibir el golpe y soltando un Huaaa ja, antes de quedar tirado en el suelo por efecto del golpe recibido.

Lala quien se disponía ir a ver a las chicas en el baño, para darles la noticia de que su padre ha aceptado, que ambas quedaran a cuidar de su hija, ya que su futuro ahijado era un inútil sin remedio.

Flashback.

Las dos hermanas rubias se dirigían a tomar un baño, cuando ya no estaban presentes. Alguien llamo la atención.

Zastin vamos es hora de contar los sucesos de lo ocurrido a mi padre no quiero que haga algo tonto; -Lala –sama, por favor más respeto al rey del universo, pero tiene razón debemos darle detalle de lo ocurrido como se atreven a lastimar a la princesa Lala –refuto con enojo el pelo gris claro.

-No te preocupes no pasó nada malo, además Rito me defendió cuando Yami y yo íbamos a ser atacadas él se puso en el frente para recibir el ataque del enemigo –irrumpió la peli rosa con alegría mientras se paraba de su asiento mientras extendía sus manos al aire con los puños cerrados; -de verdad no quera hacer ver bien a este terrícola débil –decía mientras veía al oji marrón con sarcasmo –JAJAJAJAJAJA… -empezaba a reír sin parar sin parar mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la boca para tratar de esconderlo mientras su mano izquierda al estómago para aguantarse el dolor generado por la risa.

Pero algo lo detuvo, una mirada fulminante. –puedo demostrarlo con Yami como testigo y Peke quien ha filmado en video –decía la peli rosa con aprobación del hecho ocurrido.

-Además también tengo el archivo de como fuiste derrotado por Yami –chan, seguro mi padre se enojará contigo, -ante esa mención el pelo gris sudaba a mares por lo dicho de la princesa, los hermanos Yuuki sonreían en señal de aprobación.

-Por favor acepte mis disculpas Rito -dono por tal atrevimiento –lo último lo dijo con sumo arrepentimiento por el hecho, pero una voz lo tranquilizo.

-No hay problema, pero debo admitir que tienes razón sino fuera un ataque que derritiera la ropa, y-yo ya estaría muerto por recibir ese ataque, -dijo con nerviosismo apretando los puños –pero, aun así, no importa hice lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar que las lastimar, era repugnante como ese sujeto se aprovechaba de la situación, pero también le debemos a Eve el haber podido capturarlo así ya no podrá hacer ningún daño –finalizo el oji marrón.

-Rito, -decía Lala con sus manos juntas en medio de su pecho –oni-chan, hablo la Yuuki menor con admiración en sus ojos –Rito –dono usted es una gran persona, pese a su debilidad física, no deja que eso lo detenga simplemente maravilloso. Decía el caballero.

-Yo, como caballero de la guardia real notificare su logro como futuro rey de Debiluke –hablaba con total exaltación por lo dicho por el chico oji marrón –pero fue interrumpido espera no es necesario, solo hice lo correcto, no se lo diga al rey seguro no se molestará – los nervios se le hicieron presenta al chico, sobre todo porque se podría acelerar el casamiento con Lala.

Fin del flashback.

Lala había llegado cuando Yami derribaba a rito con un puño echo de cabello tirándolo al suelo. –Yami chan, Eve –chan ¿podríamos reunirnos en la sala de estar? si, -pregunto la peli rosa - ¡sucedió algo malo princes Lala –Pero fue interrumpida.

-Traigo noticias, -podemos hablar en otro lugar, es de suma importancia, ante esto todos bajaron a la sala de estar acomodándose en los sillones de la habitación. Para escuchar lo el caballero iba a decir.

Él estaba parado frente a todos, en ese momento Mikan quien se había encargado de la ropa de las chicas, venia después de escuchar que, lo que oyera decidiría el destino de las hermanas rubias, así tomando lugar en uno de los sillones para oír la noticia.

-El rey ha aceptado la valentía de Rito –dono, por ello se pondrá a Yami –dono como guarda espalda de la princesa Lala, mientras Eve –dono estará acostumbrándose a las reglas de la ciudad para acostumbrarse.

Continuara…

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dar su apoyo para seguir con el fanfic.**

 **Denle me gusta y para los saludos será en el siguiente capítulo, así que escriban en los comentarios si quieres un saludo.**


End file.
